


romantic things

by hinaizuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "shlavs thick bussy", How Do I Tag, Other, Romantic things, Sexy things, more things, things, uhhh, vine, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinaizuki/pseuds/hinaizuki
Summary: shiro and slav do a romance





	romantic things

slav came home from a long day of being a nerd to his bf shiro sleeping on the couch. he was snoring ultra loudly and slav did not like it but he liked shiro so he ignored it. it sounded like winnie the pooh from that one time where tigger came into his house in the middle of the night. slav wanted to be romantic so he set his nerd briefcase down and walked up to shiro and kissed him on the cheek. it woke shiro up.

"whomstve has awoken me from my slumber" he said with a cute groggy voice. he smiled when he saw his beloved bf standing above him and he moved slightly more into the couch so that slav could lay down next to him. slav did this and then he wrapped his 80000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 arms around shiro and shiro sunk his face into slavs chest.

"how was work babe"

"it was sweet i fought lotor to the death"

"you fool lotor did not ask for this but i love you babe so i forgive you"

slav played with shiros hair and put a GIAnt Kiss onto his forehead. "lets watch vine compliations that are an hour long and have no repeats it will be super romantic"

and so they cuddled on the couch and they did that the end

**Author's Note:**

> this was physically painful margaret watch out for me in school tomorrow im gonna stare at you so hard that youll feel your soul leave your body why would you do this to me


End file.
